Beauty and the Beast
by BonneNuit
Summary: Parody. Kenpachi as the Beast, Ichigo as Belle, Grimmjow as Gaston. KenIchi, one-sided GrimmIchi. YAOI, LEMON, SMUT. No underage readers, please read all of the warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kenpachi x Ichigo yaoi done Beauty and the Beast style. Oh yeah. It had to happen. I know all my faithful readers were thinking it. So here it is. Ichigo is Belle (both the character and the meaning), Isshin is crazy and Kenpachi is a beast. Heh… is there much of a difference between this and Bleach *wink* Includes 11th division turned into common household objects, a cute Yachiru, and Komamura as a foot stool. What more is there to say?

**This story sounds a little crack-oriented, but I will try to keep it as serious as possible. It will deviate from the original story line a lot, so be warned, I am taking artistic liberties. There will be some little bits of the original songs, but Ichigo will do everything possible to stop it =)**

**I don't own Bleach or make money off of this story.**

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, lemon, smut, sex, cursing. Maybe some ooc-ness. **

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 1

Long ago there was a man who claimed that he was the best fighter in all the kingdoms. He lived in a castle deep in the woods on a high cliff. One night an old man came knocking on the door, his clothes soiled from travel and wet with rain.

"Kind sir, if you would let me come in and dry off, I will give you this sword in payment." The old man held out an old sword worn from use.

"Ch. What do I want with a sword like that? Go away, old man."

"Appearances can be deceiving." The beggar said and held out the sword once more. Once again, he was turned away. A flash of lightening struck the old man and he burst into flames, his old, bent body straightening and thickening with strength.

Kenpachi Zaraki could do nothing but stare as the old man turned into a strong magician, power filling the air with the stink of sulfur.

"You have shown me your true self." The wizard's large voice boomed into the castle, startling all the occupants awake. "As punishment for your ugly personality, you will be turned into a creature that no one could ever love, the castle in its occupants also distorted. If you can find someone who could love you before this sword rusts completely, the spell with be broken."

Kenpachi tried to reason with him, but it was no use. The wizard had seen Kenpachi's black heart and would not be dissuaded. Kenpachi fell to his knees in agony as the spell took its hold, twisting his form into something monstrous. What hope did he have to break the spell?

For who could love a beast?

Ichigo's POV- Cue beautiful music and birds chirping

"ICHIGO!" I ducked as my father's kick went flying over my head. I grumbled and scratched my stomach, ignoring his groaning form as I yanked my pants on and tugged a shirt over my head.

"I'm going to town, goat-face." I said as he stood up and tried to wrap his arms around my waist. I swiftly dodged and elbowed his face.

"My beautiful son! You must watch out for rapists!"

"I can take care of myself!" I yelled back in aggravation and kicked him down the stairs, satisfied with the thump as his head hit each step. "Work on your stupid medical inventions why don't ya!"

"They aren't stupid, Ichigo!" The man started to bawl and clutched at my leg as I tried to shake him off. "I'll win first prize at the fair, you'll see! That stupid Urahara won't get the best of meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I slammed the door shut so I wouldn't have to hear him anymore. Idiotic fathers… So clingy. I walked into town, humming under my breath as birds flew over head, twittering to me and landing on my shoulder.

"Stupid birds!" I brushed them off and ignored their attempts to get me to sing with them. Who did they think I was? I slouched and shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked through town, scowling as the town's people started singing about my bright orange hair. Didn't they have anything better to do?

I stomped over to the library and opened the door. Orohime, the woman who ran it greeted me cheerfully.

"Any new books?" I asked, looking around for a cure to my boredom.

"Not since yesterday!" She chirped with wide eyes.

"Ugh, fine. I'll just read…this one." I plucked 'Romeo and Juliet' from the shelf.

"But you've read it 2 times already!"

"I'm a sucker for angst-filled romances that end in death." I mumbled sarcastically. Honestly, Shakespeare is the only author worth reading.

"Oh, Ichigo." She sighed and fluttered her eyelashes at me. "If you like it that much, you can keep it."

"Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She sighed out with a blush.

"Thanks. See ya later."

I walked out the store, opening the book and reading as I dodged people in the cobbled streets. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Third Person POV

Grimmjow raised his gun and aimed at the geese flying over head. With a loud bang he pulled the trigger and a bird fell from the sky. His large cat scampered after it, hissing at the dogs who came to investigate. Pantera picked up the bird delicately and brought it back to the grinning Grimmjow who picked it up and stuffed it in bag.

"Good boy, Pantera." Grimmjow praised the black cat and pet him between the ears. He stood and smirked as he caught sight of a familiar figure. "Ichigo!" He cried and ran over to the orange-haired youth, leaping over the objects and people who go in the way. Ichigo seemed not to hear him, continuing on as Grimmjow was repeatedly blocked. He shoved the people out of the way in irritation and realized he had lost sight of the beautiful boy in the crowd. With an aggravated growl he leaped onto a nearby roof, Pantera quickly following after.

He raced over the rooftops and grinned wildly as he caught sight of the orange hair once more near the edge of town. He jumped from the roof and landed in front of Ichigo, making him jump and scowl at the offender.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said, a tad bit disdainfully as he stepped around the man and tried to continue on.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo before he could leave and twirled him in his arms. "What're you doing?"

"Reading." The beauty huffed and yanked himself out of the blue-haired man's arms.

"Why are you reading when you could be talking with me?" Grimmjow growled and snatched the book away.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ichigo tried to snatch the book back but Grimmjow kept it well above his head.

"What the hell? Where are all the pictures?" Grimmjow asked in confusion. "How are ya supposed to read this?" With that he dropped the book into a puddle making Ichigo snarl at him and kneel to snatch it up, but Grimmjow blocked him. "It's time to get your head out of those books, Ichigo, and pay attention to more important things. Like me." Grimmjow said smugly.

"I don't think there is enough room for me and your ego in a relationship." Ichigo wiped the book off and turned to walk away but nearly tripped with the waist-high cat rubbed against his legs and purred. "I think I'd rather have your cat." Ichigo said sarcastically and pet said cat before walking away once more.

"Traitor." Grimmjow muttered to the smug cat who trotted back over to his master. Just then a loud bang shook the ground originating from the Kurosaki house.

"Stupid goat-face…" Ichigo muttered and continued on with a slow pace, feeling no need to hurry and help his father.

"Hah! Your father belongs in a loony bin!" Grimmjow said through bellows of laughter.

"You don't need to tell me that."

"Er, shouldn't you be defending him?" The blue haired man asked in confusion and scratched the back of his head.

"Fuck no! Have you met the guy? I'm surprised someone hasn't carted him off already." Grimmjow stared at Ichigo.

"He's so cute." He said to Pantera. The cat purred its agreement and pawed at the bag with the goose in it. "No kitty! This is my pot-pie!"

"Meow."

"No kitty!"

"Hiss!"

"Leave me alone you stupid cat!"

**LINE**

**Hah! So anybody who can name where I got that 'No kitty, this is my pot pie' line from gets a cookie. **

**Like it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update! I was so surprised with how many people like this so far, I hope I made this chapter just as enjoyable as the first!**

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 2

Third Person POV

"I'm off to the fair!"

"Don't get Zangetsu killed." Ichigo said in way of response, but they both knew that it translated into 'be careful.'

Isshin waved cheerfully at his son and got up on the car behind the dark horse. "Don't let Grimmjow rape you!"

"Fuck off!" Ichigo shouted after him, and immediately missed his presence as he walked back into the house. Ever since his mother died in childbirth along with the two twin girls, all they had were each other.

Isshin clucked merrily to the horse who was ignoring his idiotic driver that was trying to read a map. "Let's go this way, Zangetsu!" Isshin declared and tried to turn the horse to the right side of the Y in the road. Zangetsu looked down the dark and gloomy path, then to the other with was bright and open. Stupid human. He strained and tried to go to the left but Isshin wasn't having any of it. "Come on boy!"

Zangetsu reluctantly walked down the trail, eyes wide and fearful at the sounds of hooting owls and whistling wind. "This isn't right…" Isshin mumbled to himself and looked at the map. "Where have you taken us, boy?"

Zangetsu neighed shrilly and reared up suddenly as glinting eyes appeared in the darkness and low growls signaled the presence of the wolves. "Whoa boy!" Isshin tried to get Zangetsu to back up but he reared and charged forward, the carriage careening from side to side as he dashed forward. The reigns jerked out of Isshin's hands and fell to the ground as Zangetsu tried to escape the wolves nipping at his flank. One wolf leaped at Isshin and knocked him to the ground, sending the carriage crashing into a tall metal and breaking the wooden axel connecting it to Zangetsu.

Zangetsu galloped away, easily outdistancing the wolves without the heavy loud. Isshin quickly kicked at the wolf and yanked open the wrought iron gate, slamming it shut in the wolves snarled faces as they snagged a hold of his hat. He sighed with relief and turned around, surprised to see a large, dark castle looming above him like an idol. Isshin walked towards it hesitantly, wondering if it had been abandoned or if people still lived there.

He pulled his jacket tighter around himself and shivered as rain started trickling down. He lifted the huge brass knocker on the double doors and pounded it. When nobody immediately answered he pushed the door open with a creak and peaked inside. "Hello?" Isshin called out. "Anybody home?" He saw a candle light flickering so he knew somebody must be there.

"Sh!" Somebody hissed.

"We have to help the poor man!" Somebody whispered back.

"I'm lost in the woods and can't find my way home!" Isshin yelled out into the darkness. "Is there somebody who can help me?"

"Be quiet!" Another voice hissed back to the other.

"Hello?" Isshin snatched up the candle stick and held it high into the air.

"'ello."

"Is somebody there?" Isshin cried out, then yelped when the candle stick thumped him on the head. "What!?"

"Oi! Idiot! I'm the fucking candle stick!" The candle yelled indignantly as though this should have been obvious.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I've never me a candle stick that could talk before!" Isshin said. "Are you by chance on of Urahara's inventions?" He asked inquisitively.

"The fuck are you talking about? My name's Ikkaku and I don't know any Urahara." Ikkaku said and crossed his candle-arms over his chest.

"I told you not to talk to him." The clock said grouchily.

"This is Yumichika." Ikkaku said dismissively and turned back to the man. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Absolutely not." Yumichika stated with a frown, his clock face twitching.

"Genius!" Isshin snatched Yumichika up and started examining him.

"I'd ask you to not touch me, if you don't mind." Yumichika hissed and was immediately dropped. "Although I am beautiful." He primped a little bit, not noticing Ikkaku leading Isshin to the other room and started making him at home.

"Not the captain's chair!" Yumichika ran into the room and wailed as Ikkaku threw a blanket over his shoulder and rolled a cart with tea on it over to him. "Alright, alright." Yumichika said regretfully. "One cup and you must be going!"

Isshin stared at the plump tea pot and pink, chipped tea cup in fascination. "Amazing!"

"This is Unohana." Ikkaku gestured to the pot. "And Yachiru." The chipped cup.

"His goatee tickles!" Yachiru giggled when Isshin took a sip.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Yip, yip!" A cushiony foot rest nudged its way under Isshin's feet.

"Well hello, little fellow!"

"Stay down, Komamura!" Ikkaku scolded.

"Who's there!" The door to the study banged open and cold air rushed in as every light in the room, even the fire, went out.

"N-no one!" Isshin stuttered with wide eyes, unable to see the monster in the dark. "I- I was lost in the cold so I-

"Be quiet!" The best hissed, his golden eyes flaring. "I'll give you a place to stay."

"Captain!" Ikkaku protested as a clawed hand grabbed the back of Isshin's shirt and dragged him upstairs to the tower. Kenpachi threw him into a locked cage and peered in.

"Come to stare at the beast, have you!" He roared.

"No!"

Kenpachi left, ignoring Isshin's screams after him. No one mocked Zaraki Kenpachi and lived to tell of it. The man was too weak to fight anyways, regrettably. Damn, no one was strong enough to fight him off these days

Ichigo's POV

I was sitting at the table reading my book intently when someone knocked at the door. With a frown of confusion I opened it and saw Grimmjow standing there looking like his normal, smug self.

"Hello, Beautiful." Grimmjow shoved past me and into the house. "I've come to make sure you are all right all alone." He stepped closer with a leer. "Without your father to protect you."

I snorted and shoved him away. "I can protect myself."

"You know, Ichigo, it's time you settled down." He plunked down where I had been reading before and set his muddy shoes on my book. I shoved them off and rescued my book, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the mess. "Can't you just imagine it? You and me sitting in front of the fire, our cats and children wrestling at our feet. We'll have about a dozen of them."

"Cats?" I asked in confusion.

"No! Strapping boys, like myself!" He grinned at me and stood up.

"I'm a man, dumb shit." I said with a scoff.

"I know of a witch that could do a spell so you can get pregnant." He replied seriously.

"No, Grimmjow. I am not interested, in you or your cats." I glared at him. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Come on, Ichigo." He stepped forward into me, his arms on either side of my head on the door. "I promise to be gentle your first time."

I gasped as he pressed his large body into mine and I could feel his erection poking me. "I'm sorry Grimmjow." I fumbled for the door handle as he leaned his head down. "You're just not good enough for me!" I opened the door and dodged his falling body, quickly slamming it shut again. I could hear his cursing outside the door but he left.

I sighed and rested my head against the door, sliding down until I sat with my head buried in my knees. Am I destined to be plagued by horny men the rest of my life? I stood up again and peaked out the door to make sure Grimmjow was gone and then ran to the field.

I glowered at the woodland creatures that flocked around me. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . ." I rolled my eyes as I remember his declarations to me. "Madame Grimmjow! Can't you just see it? Madame Grimmjow! His 'little husband.'" I looked at the sea of flowers around me, all so pretty. It made me want to set them on fire and bask in the warm glow. "I want so much more than this boring life!" I picked up a rock and threw it at the wildlife collecting around me. Why the hell wouldn't they leave me alone? "I want adventure out in the great wide world. I want to live somewhere where the people don't sing about my orange hair, or how my skin is oh-so fair. I want to have someone understand. I want so much more than fate has planned…"

I turned around, startled as I heard a familiar neigh and saw Zangetsu running towards me, rider less and with the broken remains of a harness still attached to him.

"Zangetsu!" I grabbed a hold of him and putting a calming hand on his muzzle. "Where's goat face?" His eyes were wide and panicked still, his body shivering. "Did the idiot fall asleep on your back again and then fall off?" Zangetsu shook his head with a snort and I was left to wonder how the hell an animal could understand human speech. Oh well. "Take me to him!" I undid his harness and lead him back to the house, pausing only long enough to grab a cloak to wrap around myself. "Now I gotta save his ass…"

**LINE**

**So? How do you like it? I included an alternate version to 'Belle's reprise' for shits and giggles, hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for this chapter…Kenpachi doesn't look like Beast from Beauty and the Beast. The description will be in this chapter. This part isn't as humorous as the other's cuz Ichigo is a bit angst-ridden. **

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 3

Ichigo's POV

I clung onto Zangetsu's back as he led me through the forest. The trees tugged at my clothes as if they were purposefully trying to stop my progress. Owls swooped ominously over head and hooted cryptic warnings. I shivered and pulled my cloak tighter around me as Zangetsu stopped at a huge iron gate. I slipped from his back and looked around.

"Is this it?" I asked in confusion, looking around. "Where…" I trailed off, my eyes widening as I saw my father's hat on the ground. I rushed to it, picking it up off the ground, my eyes trailing up to the large, dark castle. Gritting my teeth in resolve I led Zangetsu up to the enormous doors and gave him a pat on the neck. "Stay here, Zangetsu." He gave a distinct snort that told me just how much he wanted to come in (not at all) and I tugged the doors open, slipping inside.

"Hello? Father?"

Third Person POV

As Ichigo hesitantly stepped inside, the candle stick rubbed at his eyes in amazement. It was a young man…a beautiful young man! In this castle! A big grin lit up Ikkaku…er… the candle and he quickly scurried up the stairs leading up to the dungeons. "Over here…" He whispered, leading the beautiful Ichigo with his voice.

In the kitchen Yachiru hopped over to Unohana who was getting washing in the sink. "Uno-chan! There's a pretty boy in the castle!"

"Of course there is." Unohana replied and nudged Yachiru in to get cleaned as well.

"Really! I saw him!"

"Not another word. Into the sink!"

A feather duster named Rukia darted into the kitchen. "There's a boy in the castle!"

"Told ya!" Yachiru chirped happily.

"Father?" The orange-haired boy called out. He walked down the scary halls and up the twisting steps that led up to the tower. He heard something and snatched up a torch that lit the winding staircase.

"Belle?" A rough voice coughed.

"I told you not to call me that goat-face!" Ichigo snarled at the man who was curled up behind the iron bars. As he gave a wet cough Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes, sinking to his knees and clutching his father's cold hands in his. "Don't worry, I'll get you out." Ichigo promised.

"No! Ichigo, listen to me, you must leave!"

"What!?" Ichigo gave Isshin a sharp thump in the side of the head with his hand. "What do you take me for old man!?"

"You don't understand, my son! There's a-

"Who dares enter my castle!?" Ichigo yelped and flattened his back against the bars at the booming, growling voice. The torch fell to the floor, extinguishing all the light in the room except the moon light filtering in through a single narrow window.

"I- I'm Ichigo…" The teenager stuttered out. "I've come to get my father!"

"Your father?" The large dark shape shifted in the shadows. Ichigo was unable to bring him into focus no matter how much he tried. "Your father trespassed in my castle and must stay here as punishment!" The beast roared.

"He's sick!" Ichigo protested. "Mentally and physically." He couldn't help but mumble under his breath. "Can't you just let him go!?"

"No!" Ichigo shrank back a little. "He must stay here!"

Isshin let out another harsh cough and Ichigo winced. He wouldn't lose another parent. "Take- take me instead." He stated bravely.

"You?" He sounded curious as he turned to study the beautiful teenager glaring at him fiercely. "You would stay in his place?"

"Ichigo, you don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes, but you must stay here forever."

Ichigo paused and looked at the dark shape. "Step into the light."

The beast only paused for a second before a large, boot clad foot inched into the moon light, Ichigo's eyes raced up long, muscular legs clothed in rough leather to the impossibly wide chest and grinning face. He could have almost passed for just a rather large man if it wasn't for the long, sharp canines, the golden eyes with slits for pupils and furry ears that resembled a wolf's as well as a bushy tail. Ichigo was able to take in the dark hair that jutted back in spikes before he buried his head against the bars and tried to inch closer to his father for comfort.

"No! Ichigo!" Isshin protested and wrapped his arms through the bars

"You have my word." Ichigo stepped into the light and lifted his chin, staring defiantly in the beast's general direction. A dark chuckled resounded in the room, making Ichigo flinch back.

"Very well." The beast-like man simply grabbed a hold of the cage doors and yanked it off, the metal lock and hinges squealing in protest. Ichigo had barely managed to stop goat-face from falling onto his face when the beast snagged him by the collar and yanked him out of the room.

"No!" Ichigo tried to grab for his father but the beast was faster, slamming the door behind him as he dragged the protesting Isshin outside and threw him into an old palanquin.

"Please spare my son!" Isshin pleaded with the monster.

"He is no longer your concern. Take him back into the village." Kenpachi growled at the order and the thing lifted itself from the ground, its many legs snapping the vines covering it and scurrying off to do its captain's bidding.

Kenpachi wasted no time in going back to the orange-haired beauty, leaping up the stairs and pausing at the door where Ikkaku stood watch. "Captain?" The candlestick said timidly.

"What?" The beast snapped.

"Since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room." The beast growls at him angrily, and his lights quickly snuffed out. "Then again, maybe not."

He entered the cell-tower where Ichigo was and cocked his head to the side and frowned as he saw the boy…crying?

"You didn't let me say good bye!" Ichigo accused the beast, eyes burning.

The beast frowned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Ikkaku coughed delicately and Kenpachi picked him up by his holder. "Offer him a place to sleep." Ikkaku whispered. Kenpachi grunted in affirmation and looked at the crying beauty.

"I'll show you to your rooms."

"My rooms?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "But I thought-

"Yes, unless you would like to stay in the tower?" Kenpachi gestured to the dark room with only old hay for bedding.

"No…" Ichigo stood and dusted himself off, wiping his eyes and squaring his shoulders.

"Then follow me."

Kenpachi lead Ichigo to his room through the dark hallways. Lagging behind, Ichigo stares at the hideous sculptures on the walls, the light casting shadows on them. Rolling his eyes at the dramatic décor, he ran to catch up with Kenpachi. Shit, he had to stay here? The beast looked back at Ichigo with a frown and saw a tear form at the corner of his eye and trickle down.

"Say something to him!" Ikkaku hissed.

"Hmm? Oh." He glanced back at beautiful Ichigo, wondering what he was suppose to say. "I...um...hope you like it here." He glanced to Ikkaku, wondering if he got it right. Ikkaku grinned and motioned for beast to continue. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

Ichigo looked up with a frown. "What's in the West Wing?"

Kenpachi stopped, his golden eyes glowing as he scowled at the smaller man. "It is forbidden!" He spat angrily.

Ichigo paused, forcing himself not to flinch back as the Beast started walking again. He reluctantly followed, being careful to keep a few feet distance between the two of them. Kenpachi stopped in front of some large doors that he pulled open. "Now, if there's anything you need, my servant will attend to you."

"Dinner." Ikkaku hissed in his ear. "Invite him to dinner."

Kenpachi was already started to think that this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "You…will join me for dinner. That's not a request." With that he slammed the doors shut behind him.

Ichigo jolted. Staring at the closed doors in fear. With an aggravated cry he threw his body onto the bed and slammed his fists against the pillow. Angry tears spilled out of his eyes as he screamed out his frustration at the horrible situation.

**LINE**

**Heh, so I figured that Kenpachi was beast-like enough as it was so I just added a few more features. Plus I didn't want to torture Ichigo so much to make him get it on with something that looked like the Beast. Even I am not that perverted!**

**Also, a palanquin is like a covered litter that would rest on the shoulders of four or more men. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A reviewer commented about falling into the trap of incorporating the original dialogue of the movie, so I just wanted to explain. I will be following along with the original story line as well as adding my own spin to some of it. I hope everyone still enjoys it!**

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 4

Grimmjow's POV

I sulked in the village tavern while I pondered Ichigo. He should have been begging me to fuck him by now! But noooo, instead he was off reading… or whatever. Stupid, sexy, hot boy! Eh, now I have an erection thinking of all the dirty things I could do to him. My thoughts were interrupted, however, when Isshin burst into the tavern.

"Help! Someone help me!"

"Isshin?" And old man at the bar asked in surprise.

"Please! Please! I need your help! He's got him. He's got him locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, taking another gulp of beer.

"Ichigo!"

"Whoa! Slow down! Who's got Ichigo locked in a dungeon?" Tch, stupid old man. As if anybody would be stupid to take my future bride away. Not possible, crazy git.

"A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!"

There was a moment of silence in the tavern until it was broken by a large wave of laughter. I snickered myself and waved at my cronies to bring the old man to me.

"Is it a big beast?" One said through his giggles.

"Huge!"

"With a long, ugly snout?"

"Hideously ugly!"

"And sharp, cruel fangs?"

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" Isshin looked up at me pleadingly.

"All right, old man. We'll help you." I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder as one of the other men did the same, leading him to the door.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!"

We promptly helped him by throwing him out the door. I laughed and dusted my hands off, going back to sit in my large chair.

"Crazy old Isshin, he's always good for a laugh!" Somebody commented with a chuckle.

"Crazy old Isshin, hmm?" I said to Pantera with a grin. "Crazy old Isshin. Pantera, I'm afraid I've been thinking." Pantera let out a meow in response and butted my hand. "A dangerous pastime—I know, but that wacky old coot is Ichigo's father and his sanity's only so-so." Pantera looked up at me curiously, perhaps wondering about my own sanity in talking to a cat. "Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I looked at that loony old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to Ichi, and right now I'm evolving a plan!"

I let out a bark of laughter as I realized how simple it would be. Nobody ever said I was a good guy, and I don't mind getting my hands a little dirty to get what I want. In this case, I want Ichigo.

Ichigo's POV

I wiped my face of my tears as I heard a soft clinking noise at the door. "Who is it?" I called out, a little hoarsely.

"Unohana, dear." The door opened and a tray table came whisking in with a tea set on it. "I thought you might like a spot of tea."

"But…you…it can't be!" I stared in disbelief at the moving, supposed-to-be inanimate objects. I backed up into the wardrobe slowly.

"Ah, sorry!" It said. I whipped around and stumbled onto my bed.

"This is impossible!"

"Um, sorry Ichigo-san." The wardrobe gave me a sheepish smile.

"Er, who are you?" I asked the wardrobe uncertainly.

"Oh, um, I am Hanataro, Ichigo-san!"

"Hanataro…that will be hard to remember." I mumbled to myself.

"Heh? But everyone says my name is easy to remember!" The wardrobe protested, making me sweat drop.

"I told ya he was pretty!" The little pink cup with a chip in it chirped. I blinked as the tea pot poured tea into the cup as well as some milk and sugar.

"Oi! I'm not pretty!" I frowned in response.

"All right now, Yachiru, that will do." She nudged Yachiru towards me as I sank onto the floor. "Slowly, now. Don't spill!"

"Thank you." I said hesitantly and picked up Yachiru.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" I paused and pulled the cup away to see it puffing its cheeks up and blowing bubbles into the tea.

"Yachiru!" Unohana said sternly.

"What? It's cool!"

The tea pot ignores Yachiru's exclamation and turns back to me. "That was a very brave thing you did."

"We all think so." The wardrobe agreed.

"But I've lost goat face…my dreams…everything!" I protested, my jaw clenching at the thought.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." I blinked as she looked up, startled. "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Yachiru!" The door opens to let them out.

"Bye, Ichi-chan!" Yachiru hopped out the door and it closed again.

I stood up with a sigh as the wardrobe wiggled over to me. "Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers." The doors flew open and moths fluttered out. He- if furniture was to have a gender, this particular piece would be male- slammed them shut with a blush. "Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are." One door opens, while the other pulled out a pink dress that made my eye twitch. "Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!"

"For one thing, I'm a guy." I growled at the offending wardrobe. "And another, I'm not going to dinner."

"Oh, but you must!" He protested.

"Like hell I do!"

"Ahem." We turned to see a pompous looking clock trying to get our attention. "Dinner….is served."

Third Person POV

Kenpachi Zaraki paced in front of the fire while he waited for Ichigo to show up. Unohana and Ikkaku looked on with slight amusement at the unusually flustered beast. "What's taking so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet!?"

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The boy has lost his father and freedom all in one day."

"Uh, captain? Have you thought that, perhaps, this would be the one to break the spell?" Ikkaku asked timidly.

"Of course I have!" Kenpachi growled in anger. "I'm not stupid, not matter what Yachiru thinks."

"Good. You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Ikkaku exclaimed, waving his candle arms around enthusiastically.

"It's not that easy, Ikkaku." Unohana said softly. "These things take time."

"But the sword has already begun to rust!"

"It's no use." Kenpachi said a tad bit forlornly, lost in thought. "He's so beautiful…and…well… look at me!"

Ikkaku and Unohana exchanged a glance. "You must help him to see past all of that."

"I don't know how." The beast said grumpily, sitting down into his chair and scratching his head with a clawed finger.

"Well you can start by making yourself more presentable." Unohana said smartly. "Straighten up!" Kenpachi did so grudgingly. "Try to act like a gentleman." He blinked at that one with a frown so Ikkaku pressed on.

"And when he comes in, give him a dashing smile!" Kenpachi tried to smile but I just made him look homicidal and out for blood.

"But don't frighten the boy." Unohana said reproachfully.

"Impress him with your wit!" Ikkaku declared jovially.

Unohana sweat-dropped. "But be gentle." She emphasized.

"Shower him with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And above all…"

"You must control your temper!" Both said in unison sternly.

The door creaked open and beast looked over to it expectantly. "Here he is!" Ikkaku hissed.

"Good evening." Yumichika slipped into the room hesitantly.

Kenpachi's face was instantly clouded with anger and he glared at the clock. "Well? Where is he?" He growled out.

"Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, ah, boy. Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... he's not coming." He finally got out, cringing.

"WHAT!?" The yell shook the room and the door crashed open as he raced to Ichigo's room and banged on the door hard with his fist. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" Ichigo yelled back through the door.

"You'll come out…or…I'll break down the door!" He yelled furiously, his eyes narrowed.

"Captain, I might be wrong, but I don't think Ichigo will appreciate that very much." Ikkaku commented, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Please!" Yumichika pleaded. "Attempt to be a gentleman!"

Kenpachi's eye twitched at the thought of being a gentleman. "But he is so…difficult!" Kenpachi growled with blazing eyes.

"Gently, gently." Unohana reminded him.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Kenpachi muttered dejectedly.

"Go to hell!" Ichigo yelled.

Beast looked at the objects in frustration. "Suave, genteel." Yumichika advised.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." Kenpachi said through gritted teeth.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'" Yumichika reminded him.

"Please." Kenpachi practically spat out.

"Fuck you!"

"You can't stay in there forever!" The beast roared furiously.

"Yes I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" The force of his voice rattled the door. "If he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't eat at all." He snarled at the objects. With that he ran back down to the hall and slammed a door, making a piece of the ceiling fall onto Ikkaku.

"That didn't go very well." Unohana commented with a heavy sigh.

"Ikkaku, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change."

"You can count on me, Yumichika!" Ikkaku saluted Yumichika and took up post.

"Well… we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." Yumichika said with a sigh.

Kenpachi slammed the door open to his lair, knocking things over in his anger. "I ask nicely, but he refuses." He muttered to himself angrily. "What a…what does he want me to do-beg!?" He snatched up the magic mirror that was resting on a table. "Show me the boy." The mirror started to shimmer, glowing green and then revealing Ichigo in his bedroom talking to the wardrobe.

"Why the captain's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" The wardrobe pleaded with the orange haired boy.

Ichigo was still obviously a little disturbed from the events earlier. "Why the hell would I want to get to know him!? He's keeping me prisoner here, and I'd have to be a freaking masochist to like it."

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes as his chest clenched. He lowered the mirror face down and turned away from it. Lifting his fist, he slammed it down against the table, making it crack. "Ichigo." He growled under his breath. "Why wouldn't he want me? I'm strong, I can fight, I…" He tried to think of something else good about himself but couldn't. Grabbing one of his swords- not the enchanted one- he raised it above his head and swung it down furiously, cutting a table clean in half. "Maybe I am a monster."

**LINE**

**So, do you like it? Hate it? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 5

Ichigo peaked his head out of his room and looked around, spying the sleeping Ikkaku snoring against the wall. Ichigo smiled and lightly stepped past him and down the hall. Ikkaku woke up with a snort just in time to catch Ichigo walking down the hall.

"Fuck! He came out!"

In the kitchen Unohana was trying to nudge Yachiru into the cupboard so she could sleep. "I'm not sleepy!" Yachiru protested with a yawn.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not…" She fell asleep instantly.

"I work and slave all day, and for what!? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste." The stove complained.

"Oh, stop your grousing." Unohana said with a huff. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn." Yumichika said grumpily. "After all, the captain did say 'please.'" Yumichika sighed. "I am not meant to be in such an un-beautiful form."

"But if the captain doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the—

Ichigo entered the room, so Yumichika quickly cut Unohana off. "Splendid to see you out and about, good sir." Ikkaku ran in, having finally caught of with Ichigo. "I am Yumichika, head of the household." He leaned over to kiss Ichigo's hand, but Ikkaku cut in front of him and snatched up his hand instead. "And this is Ikkaku."

"Hell~o, beautiful." Ikkaku peppered Ichigo's hand with kisses, but Ichigo yanked his hand away with a glare.

"I'm a man." He snarled with a glare.

"Whatever you say, Strawberry." Ikkaku said with a smirk.

"You-

"If there's anything that we can do to make your stay more comfortable." Yumichika quickly interrupted Ichigo before he could finish.

Ichigo frowned and rubbed his stomach. "I am a little hungry."

Unohana beamed at the orange haired man in delight. "You are? Hear that? He's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china." The fire on the stove roared to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware that instantly stood in anticipation.

"Remember what the captain said." Yumichika hissed to them, his eyes shifting to Ichigo.

"Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry." Unohana said in a mothering tone.

Yumichika looked uncertain but gave a heavy sigh of resignation. "Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then—

"He's not our prisoner." Ikkaku said with a hint of amusement, his eyes lighting up. He's our guest. We must make him feel welcome here." He turned to Ichigo. "Right this way, mademoiselle."

"If you call me a female title one more time I am going to melt you." Ichigo grunted, but was faintly relieved at the idea of food.

"Well keep it down. If the captain finds out about this, it will be our necks!" The clock fretted nervously.

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?" Ikkaku smirked at Yumichika as he led Ichigo through the swinging doors.

"If there's any singing involved I'm leaving." Ichigo threatened, eyeing the disappointed objects warily.

"But-" Ikkaku protested.

"Nope. I get enough of that from the damn twittering birds that follow me around like I'm a bloody princess." Ichigo snarled in remembrance, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, fine. Spoil sport." Ikkaku said grumpily. "What would you like to eat?" He handed him a menu. "Beef ragout, cheese souffle, pie and pudding en flambe! We'll prepare and serve with flair, a culinary cabaret!" Ikkaku cried jovially. Ichigo threw the menu at him.

"If you're going to do that-

Yumichika clapped a wooden hand over Ikkaku's mouth. "How unbeautiful." He sighed. "We'll have some dinner brought out to you. Ignore the idiot."

Ichigo ate in relative quiet, shoveling food into his mouth much to the amusement of the cutlery.

"Look at the time, off to bed! You must get your beauty sleep!" Yumichika ushered Ichigo towards the stairs.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and squatted down so he could smirk at the objects. "Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now." He teased. "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Would you like a tour?" Ikkaku asked, excitement evident in his eyes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Yumichika said uneasily.

"Oh, but I'm sure that you're the only one beautiful enough to give me one." Ichigo said slyly.

"Why yes, I am." Yumichika said with a smile, then led Ichigo around the castle, blathering on about each beautiful and unbeautiful art pieces.

Ichigo paused momentarily as he felt something drawing him towards the grand stair case. He stepped towards it hesitantly but was quickly cut off by Yumichika and Ikkaku. "What's up there?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Yumichika tried to play it off as Ikkaku yanks at his shoulder urgently.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing." Ichigo said in amusement, his eyes flicking over to it as he scowled.

"Nice going!" Ikkaku hissed to Yumichika.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Ichigo mused and took a step up the stairs, quickly cut off my Yumichika and Ikkaku again.

"Hiding? The captain is hiding nothing!" Ikkaku protested.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Ichigo grinned at them. He tried to step over them, but they dash up and block him again.

"Perhaps you would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..."

Ichigo stepped over them again. "Maybe later."

Yumichika and Ikkaku once again dashed up and blocked him. "The gardens, or the library perhaps?"

Ichigo paused and blinked with obvious interest. "You have a library?"

"Oh yes! Indeed!" Yumichika sighed in gratitude that he had found something to interest the young man.

"With books!" Ikkaku piped in helpfully.

"Gads of books!"

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades..."

"...of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..." Yumichika finished.

Ikkaku and Yumichika started marching off toward the library, and Ichigo began to follow, but his curiosity overtook him, not to mention his desire to rebel against his captor. With that he turned back to the West Wing, neither the candlestick of Yumichika noticing. He frowned, however, as he entered the hallway leading to the West Wing. As he walked down the hall, he stopped to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, distorting his increasingly scowling expression. He reached the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. With deep breath and strengthening his resolve, he reached out and opened the door.

Ichigo wasn't all that shocked by dark and oppressive atmosphere, but that doesn't stop him from flinching at everything he saw there. He wandered around, his curiosity still firm and accidentally knocked into a table, barely catching it before it could crash to the floor. He gave a sigh of relief and then turned his head and caught sight of a shredded picture on the wall. Ichigo frowned and stepped closer to the ripped portrait. From what Ichigo could see, it was of a young man barely older than himself with dark brown hair. He reached out and lifted the shreds of the picture to try and seem more but he turned his head as he felt…something behind him.

It was a partially rusted sword hanging on the wall. Ichigo walked over to it as if in a trance, transfixed upon the sight. He reached out to touch the sword, then pulled back in hesitation and instead brushes back a strand of orange hair that fell onto his forehead. With a blink he reached out to touch the sword yet again just as a shadow falls over him.

Kenpachi looms over him, gaze furious as he slams his fist against the wall above Ichigo's head and glared down at Ichigo. "Why did you come here?" He snarled out angrily.

Ichigo flinched and tried to dart under the beast's arm but Kenpachi growled and slammed his hands on either side of Ichigo's head. "I-I'm sorry." Ichigo stuttered, his brown eyes full of fear as Kenpachi leaned closer so their breath mingled.

"I warned you never to come here." He hissed angrily.

"I didn't mean any harm." Ichigo said in a small voice, cringing in on himself to try and get as far away from the beast as possible.

The beast growled lowly and moved even closer so his large, muscular body pressed Ichigo into the stone and his sharply-fanged mouth hovered near his ear. "Do you realize what you could have done?" He darted his tongue out and gave a light lick to Ichigo's ear, making the boy cry out and shiver.

"Please, stop! No!" Ichigo cried and shoved at beast's chest.

Kenpachi growled as his body's responses rubbed up against the orange-haired man. "Get out." He finally managed to pull away and was desperate for distance between them. "Get out!" He roared, making Ichigo flee. Kenpachi shivered, staring at his hands that were just pinning Ichigo to the wall. "Shit…" He had just ruined what chance he had with Ichigo.

Ichigo raced down the stairs, barely stopping to grab his cloak before he rushed past a concerned Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ikkaku in confusion.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here a moment longer!"

"Oh no, please wait!" Yumichika tried to stop him but he was already out the door. Ikkaku and Yumichika sigh, hanging their head in sadness.

**LINE**

**So next chapter is Ichigo with the wolves! Dun dun DUN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I laughed so hard writing Grimmjow's part in this chapter, I am such a freak. Hopefully you will like it just as much as I do!**

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 6

Ichigo ran to the stable and grabbed Zangetsu, quickly mounting him and racing through the gate and away from the castle. They both dashed madly through the forest, but Zangetsu came to a stop all of a sudden, almost making Ichigo lose his balance. Ichigo looked up with a frown and saw a pack of snarling wolves darting between the trees. His eyes widened and fear jolted through him as he hurriedly pulled on the reins to turn Zangetsu as they begin to flee. Zangetsu accidentally ran out onto a frozen pond, and his and Ichigo's weight collapse the ice.

Ichigo gave a choke gasp as his body hits the icy water, his hands trembling in the cold. The wolves chase him into the water, some drowning as they lunge towards them, but Zangetsu's hooves managed to catch solid ground and they surge out of the water before the wolves can get to them.

They ran into a clearing, but instantly became surrounded by wolves. Zangetsu bucked in his panic, throwing Ichigo off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. Ichigo landed with a grunt and scrambled to his feet despite his cold limbs' protests. The wolves began to attack Zangetsu, leaping for him with fangs extended, but Ichigo wrenched a stick out of the ground and knocked them off of him. One wolf grabbed the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off while another leapt at him, grabbing the corner of his cloak and dragging him to the ground.

Ichigo looked up in fear as he tried to yank his cloak away from the wolf and sees another one about to jump on top of him. It leapt, its mouth open and teeth glinting but is caught in mid-air by a large, muscular arm. Ichigo's eyes widened as he caught sight of Kenpachi. He threw the wolf away and crouched over Ichigo protectively with a snarl. The wolves growled low and the throat and lunged at the beast, meeting each other head on. One bit into the beast's shoulder while the others focus their attack on the same side. Kenpachi roared in anger and ripped them off of him, throwing one against a tree and knocking it out. The others shrank in fear and quickly turn and run away, disappearing into the forest.

Kenpachi collapsed in exhaustion and the ache of his wounds, his face slumped in the snow. Ichigo bit his lip and untied Zangetsu from the branch and then looked over to Kenpachi again. With a heavy scowl he approached Kenpachi and grabbed a hold of one of his arms, hoisting him onto Zangetsu's back with great effort. With that, Ichigo lead Zangetsu back to the castle with the beast on his back.

.

..

…

..

.

In the den, Ichigo poured some hot water into a pot and soaked a rag in it before turning back, to Kenpachi who was licking his wounds.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "Here now. Oh, don't do that." Kenpachi growled at him as he tried to clean the wound with his rag. "Just...hold still."

He touched the rag to the wound on Kenpachi's shoulder, making him roar in pain. The objects, who have been watching quickly scamper out the door and away from the scene. They like their pieces in tact, thank you very much!

"That hurts!" Kenpachi glared at Ichigo who didn't look very sorry at all. In fact, he looked like he was smirking.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't tried to molest me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Kenpachi stopped to think for a second with a blink. "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Beast blinked and tried to think of a counterpoint, but could find none. With a huff he turned his head the other way, but peaked at the beautiful boy out of the corner of his eye. "Now, hold still. This may sting a little." Kenpachi gritted his teeth as he applied the rag again gently. Ichigo glanced up at him through his lashes and blushed a little. "By the way, thank you, for saving my life."

"You could find it in yourself to thank me in a different way."

Ichigo squeaked as he was lifted up and pulled onto Kenpachi's lap. "Stop it!"

"Come on, now." Kenpachi gave a long lick of Ichigo's face and nuzzled his neck while his hands gripped the smaller man's hips. "I promise to be gentle."

Ichigo jerked in surprise as Kenpachi grabbed his shirt and yanked it open, pulling it down his arms slightly to bare his shoulders. He then leaned forward, sniffing Ichigo's neck with a deep content noise. Ichigo let out a little yelp and tried to squirm away as Kenpachi laved his throat with his slightly-scratchy tongue. Kenpachi only tightened his hold and pulled Ichigo so he was straddling his lap.

With a shriek, Ichigo realized that Kenpachi was actually getting hard from this. Shit shit shit! It didn't help that the friction was rubbing Ichigo into hardness as well. He closed his eyes, twitching as Kenpachi's tongue continued to lap at his neck. Ichigo shoved him away half-heartedly, surprised when he was let go and he fell onto the floor with an 'oomph."

Ichigo blinked up at Kenpachi who was grinning down at him. "I'm not gonna rape you." Kenpachi chuckled and picked the boy up again, settling him into his lap comfortably so his erection didn't rub against any part of the orange-haired boy's body.

"Could have fooled me." Ichigo said only half-heartedly, relaxing into the surprisingly soothing embrace.

Kenpachi felt something within him stir and his tail started to wag despite himself. So cute!

The tavern in town was completely empty except for three figures sitting at the table in the corner. Grimmjow stroked his cat between the ears as he eyed Ichimaru Gin, the head doctor of the insane asylum.

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." Gin gave a smile that didn't reach his slitted red eyes. Grimmjow pulled out a sack of gold and tossed it onto the table in front of Gin who took out a piece, and dragged it along his chin. "Aah, I'm listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Ichigo, but he needs a little persuasion."

"Meow!" Pantera said to Grimmjow with an arched eyebrow.

"Shut up kitty!" Grimmjow hissed, then turned back to Gin. "Everyone knows his father is a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle..."

"Isshin is harmless." Gin eyed Grimmjow, probably wondering about the sanity of a man who speaks to his cat.

"The point is Ichigo would do anything to keep him from being locked up!"

"Meow!" Pantera contributed with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grimmjow's eye twitched.

"Rawr…"

"No, just say what you mean you stupid cat, don't speak around the issue!"

"Hiss!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

"Meow." Pantera nudged Grimmjow's hand apologetically and purred as he began to pet him again.

Gin coughed once to get their attention back to him. "So you want me to throw his father in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?" Grimmjow smirked and nodded as Pantera meowed an affirmation. "Oh, that is despicable, I love it!" They both laughed together, chuckling evilly as they wiped tears from their eyes. Ah, evil laughter always takes so much energy out of bad guys.

"And Grimmjow, if you ever feel the need to talk about some of your, er, problems, my office is always open." He eyed the blue haired man.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Grimmjow yelled again, this time to Gin.

At the Kurosaki's cottage, Isshin was shoving a whole bunch of stuff he probably wouldn't need into a pack and muttering to himself. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get him out of there."

He stomped out the door, slamming it shut and heading into the forest. A few minutes later Grimmjow and Pantera arrived at the cottage, pounding at the door and kicking it in. "Isshin! Ichigo!"

"Meow." Pantera sat on his haunches and shrugged his shoulders.

"They have to come back sometime." Grimmjow growled. "And when they do, we'll be ready for them." Hunkering down to Pantera's level, Grimmjow tapped him lightly on the nose. "Don't move from this spot until Ichigo and Isshin come home."

"Rawr…" Pantera wasn't too happy with his guard duty, but curled up in a pile of hay and made himself a comfortable nest. His human is lucky he wanted Ichigo in the family as well.

**LINE**

**I really thought that Grimmjow not having a talking side-kick would be harder to write, but Pantera turns out to be perfect! Poor Grimmjow, talking to a cat…**


	7. Chapter 7

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 7

Kenpachi sighed forlornly as he watched Ichigo get glomped yet again by Komamura the foot stool. Ichigo yelped in response and chased after the 'puppy', cursing as he slipped and fell on the ice. His horse was watching impassively, sighing himself as Ichigo tried to untangle himself from his own clothes.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before." The beast grumbled.

"Do you think its gas?" Asked Ikkaku curiously.

"Idiot! He doesn't mean it like that." Yumichika scoffed.

"I want to do something for him. But what?" Kenpachi scratched his head as he thought of ways to molest- cough, cough- _woo, _his Ichigo.

"Well, there are the usual things--flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..." Yumichika added in helpfully, but was paying more attention to his reflection in the glass than the conversation.

Ikkaku looked at Yumichika like he was an idiot. "That won't work, baka. Listen Captain, what you need to do is find something that sparks his interest- wait a minute!" Ikkaku's eyes lit up as he remembered that conversation with Ichigo.

Kenpachi dragged Ichigo down a hall he had never been before. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo allowed himself to be manhandled and hoped this wasn't another ploy for Kenpachi to get into his pants.

"Ichigo, there is something I want to show you."

"Kenpachi, I told you already, the size of your penis isn't going to convince me to have sex with you." Ichigo sighed in exasperation.

"Eh? No, not that." Kenpachi shook his head. "Although you really should just see-

"No!" Ichigo blushed red and raised his hands up.

"Anyways, you have to close your eyes first. It's a surprise."

Ichigo still looked a little uncertain, but at Kenpachi's grinning face, shut his eyes with a scowl. Kenpachi waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face to make sure they were closed and then opened the door and pulled the orange-haired boy into the room.

"This better not be your bedroom." Ichigo muttered, then a little louder, "Can I open them yet?"

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here."

Kenpachi grabbed the curtains and drew them back, allowing light to pour into the room, some of it landing on Ichigo's face and making him frown in curiosity.

"Can I open them yet?"

"All right, now." Kenpachi answered affectionately.

Ichigo opened his gorgeous brown eyes and inhaled sharply at the sight that befell him. "I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my entire life!"

The books where everywhere, along every wall and to the top of the very high ceiling.

"You—you like it?" Kenpachi asked, his sharp teeth gleaming as he grinned.

Ichigo turned to Kenpachi with a genuine smile that made the beast's heart beat so fast he thought it was going to explode. Was he having a heart attack or something? No, he was too fit for that…and it wasn't the spell, so what was making him feel this way?

"It's wonderful." Ichigo said.

"Then it's yours." Kenpachi thought he would give Ichigo the world just to see another one of those smiles.

"Thank you!" Ichigo turned to the books, eyes wide and he traced a finger over their bindings.

The objects eyed the two in amusement and a happy sheen appeared on Ikkaku's bald- er, _waxed _head.

"Oh, would you look at that!" Unohana beamed.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work!" Ikkaku yelled in delight.

"What? What work?" Yachiru asked in confusion.

"It's very encouraging." Yumichika agreed.

"Isn't this exciting!" Rukia the feather duster chimed in.

"I didn't see anything." Yachiru pouted.

"Come along, Yachiru, there are chores to be done in the kitchen." Unohana nudged Yachiru to the door.

At breakfast, which Ichigo grudgingly got up at a decent time for, Kenpachi sat across from him at the other end of the very long table. Ichigo thought the arrangement was ridiculous, but after he saw Kenpachi splashing oatmeal all over the place, he was thankful. Not that Ichigo was the epitome of good manners, but he managed to get the food into his mouth and not all over himself. Kenpachi paused mid bite and looked over at Ichigo who was lifting a spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth.

Glancing over at Unohana who was pouring some tea, Kenpachi sighed and lifted the spoon- a utensil he hadn't used in awhile- to his mouth and chomped down. Pulling it away, he realized with some surprise that only the handle of the spoon remained. Blinking, he swallowed his mouthful and choked, coughing around the spoon part he managed to bite off. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes before setting his spoon down and lifting his bowl to take a sip. Kenpachi took he cue from Ichigo and did the same, sipping on the porridge with delight and managing not to spill it all over himself.

In the courtyard Kenpachi and Ichigo grudgingly fed the birds due to Yachiru's pleads. Ichigo scowled at the chirping birds that were probably carrying some horrible disease and spread out some seed for them, cringing as one landed on his finger. Flicking it off, it gave a little chirp and fluttered over Yachiru who had some bird seed in the cup.

He glanced over to Kenpachi who was attempting to lure the bird closer with bird seed in his hands, but was thus far unsuccessful. Heh, lucky bastard. With a glare at the twittering birds, Kenpachi threw back his head and gave a loud roar, sending them fleeing the skies in fear of death. Ichigo laughed, smiling at Kenpachi in gratitude for sending them away.

Ichigo's POV

There's something about his eye that draws me. A power about him that you can almost taste in the air. Girls may go for sweetness and dignified gentlemen, but there's something about Kenpachi… I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

Kenpachi's POV

He glanced this way…I thought I saw… those brown eyes burning as he laughed, grinning at my angry roar… No it can't be, I'll just ignore it. But then again, he's never looked at me that way before.

Ichigo's POV

Lewd… and a bit perverted, how could I feel these things for him? True, that he's no Romeo... but there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

Third Person POV

Ichigo scooped up some snow and ducked behind a tree, packing it together as Kenpachi tried to convince Yachiru that she didn't want the birds to come down. Throwing it hard, Yachiru giggled at the beast's affronted expression as snow splattered all over him. With a devious grin, he started gathering snow in a large pile to make an even bigger snowball, but before he could throw it, Ichigo hit him in the face again, making the large pile of snow that he was carrying fall on top of him.

Kenpachi darted forward to chase after Ichigo but the orange haired teen darted away, laughing as the beast skidded on the ice. With a threatening growl, the larger man lunged forward and tackled him down. Yachiru watched curiously as Kenpachi started growling and rocking his hips against the lithe body underneath him, ignoring Ichigo's attempts to get him off.

"Yumi-chan, what are they doing?" She asked curiously. Yumichika blinked and glanced over before gasping and covering her eyes.

"Nothing, they're doing nothing! How un-beautiful!"

Ikkaku just smirked at the pair as he watched from the window with Unohana. "Heh, Kenpachi just can't keep his paws off of Ichigo."

"Ichigo doesn't seem to be fighting as much as he could be." Unohana commented as Ichigo finally gave up and allowed Kenpachi to cuddle him.

"Well maybe there's something there that wasn't there before." Ikkaku said, sharing a knowing glance with Unohana.

Kenpachi wasn't much of a reader, even when he was more human than he was now. But he found that he did enjoy Ichigo reading to him. His slightly sarcastic tones as he described the characters and their exploits amused him. Plus he got to sit close to Ichigo without his little Strawberry throwing a fit. That was always a good thing.

In Kenpachi's bathroom, he got ready for the night ahead, scrubbing his body down roughly as he sulked.

"Tonight is the night!" Ikkaku cried optimistically.

"But what if he doesn't love me back?" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the candlestick.

"What're you being timid for? Be aggressive."

"I can do aggressive." Stepping out of the tub, Kenpachi toweled himself down, glaring at his penis as though it had spoken instead. "You hear that?"

Yumichika sighed and hopped onto the sink, directing the coat rack to do Kenpachi's hair.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided by myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love." Ikkaku exclaimed this like it was the simplest thing ever.

"Huh. Why couldn't this damned spell be about becoming the strongest fighter?"

"Because that's not the point!" Yumichika said in exasperation. "You care for the Strawberry, don't you?"

"More than anything." Kenpachi replied truthfully, his heart burning in his chest at the very thought.

"Then you must tell him." Ikkaku said simply.

In Ichigo's room, there was a very violent struggle going on. Ichigo out right refused to wear a dress in any shape or form, despite Hanataro's pleadings.

"No! No dresses!"

"But this blue one would compliment your hair so nicely!" The wardrobe persisted.

"NO!!!"

Hanataro sighed heavily and looked over at Unohana who shrugged as much as a teapot could shrug. "Well how about this nice suit, then?" Ichigo eyed it, before nodding shortly.

"…Fine…"

**LINE**

**So next chapter is the ballroom scene. Will Hanataro get Ichigo to wear a dress? Can Kenpachi convince Ichigo to dance?**

**Please review!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is short, a friend's barn burned down with her animals inside and I was helping move the one's still alive and injured to our farm. Not to mention the goats are due to give birth now so we are taking care of them. It was awful… But seeing those cute baby kids certainly cheered me up. **

Chapter 8

Kenpachi paced in his room, waiting impatiently in dark blue dress clothes. Ikkaku knocked on the door and slipped in, coughing once to get Kenpachi's attention. "Your Strawberry awaits."

At the top of the grand staircase, Ichigo fidgeted slightly in his lilac suit that was tailored to emphasize his slim figure. He couldn't hold back a blush as he caught sight of Kenpachi grinning at him lecherously and descended, both of them meeting on the landing. The beast held his arm out to Ichigo who frowned uncertainly, then took it. It wasn't like he was some woman who needed an escort.

Ichigo glanced up at Kenpachi studying his scarred face and wondering why the hell he had to feel this way for this guy… this beast. He wasn't even certain what those feelings were.

Kenpachi led the orange-haired beauty to the table and pulled back the chair for him, grinning as Ichigo cursed and yelled that he wasn't a girl. They ate dinner with a violin softly playing in the background, one of the rare pieces of music that Ichigo tolerated. He glanced across the long table at Kenpachi who was trying to sip the soup without getting it all over himself. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo stood up and walked over to the table, tugging on Kenpachi's arm.

"Do you know how to dance?" Ichigo asked, steering them to the center of the ballroom.

Kenpachi swallowed harshly and carefully slipped his hand around Ichigo's slender waist and grasping the offered hand. "I know a little, Yachiru made me."

Ichigo snorted, grinning up at the taller man as they swept around the dance floor. "You really do have a soft spot for her, don't you?"

The beast shrugged, nudging Ichigo into a twirl before tugging him back against his body, almost a little too hard and making Ichigo give a little grunt as their bodies collided. Kenpachi gave an unabashed grin that showed off his sharp teeth while the tangerine beauty rolled his eyes.

"I found her on one of my battle campaigns." He explained, "She's one of the few people that isn't afraid of me, and I respect that."

"Hmm." Ichigo smiled, a rare sight that Kenpachi delighted in and made his libido twitch. Not wanting Ichigo to notice and disrupt their calm night, Kenpachi led the younger male out onto the balcony.

"Ichigo…are you happy here with me?" Kenpachi asked, tugging at his uncomfortable clothes.

After a moment's hesitation, Ichigo nods. "Well, yeah…"

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked with a frown.

"Well, you do molest me a lot and the animated objects kind of freak me out sometimes, but that's not what bothers me." Ichigo paused, glancing pointedly at the hand that strayed down to squeeze his ass. Kenpachi growled in aggravation and pulled it away. "And as much as the old goat annoys me…I just want to see him again, make sure he's okay. After mom died, it's been just the two of us."

Kenpachi felt a hint of disappointment that Ichigo wasn't completely happy here. But at least Ichigo was a little bit. "If you want to…there is a way."

The tall, strong beast-man led the much smaller boy up to the west wing, never releasing the grip he had on Ichigo's hand. Ichigo also didn't let go, instead curling his fingers against the calloused palm as Kenpachi considerately kept the sharp claws away from his skin.

Ichigo glanced at the sword on the wall that actually seemed to have rusted more since he was last here, then blinked as Kenpachi handed him a mirror. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the rose engravings, making the beast glare at him dangerously in response.

"What? It was a present from Yachiru."

"Sure it was." Ichigo smirked at him.

"Tch. Whatever. This mirror will show you anything you wish to see."

"I want to see…Wait a minute, have you been watching me with this thing!?"

"Yeah. You have a great body by the way." Kenpachi grinned and snuck his hand down and gave his ass a hard squeeze.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed. Then blinked as the mirror fogged up and shown a bright green color before revealing a young man with black spiky hair and a cold expression. 'Sasuke!' another voice yelled before Ichigo frowned and glared. "That's not what I want to see! I want to see my father!"

The scene changed to the snowy forest where Isshin trudged through the woods, coughing and hacking sickly as he tried to continue on. Ichigo's face paled instantly and his hands trembled. "Goat face! Fuck, he's sick!"

With a grimace, Kenpachi stared at the rusting sword, his heart clenching. "Then…go to him."

"What?"

"I release you, you are no longer my prisoner."

"Kenpachi…Thank you." Ichigo chewed his lower lip, glancing at the mirror once more before starting to the door, pausing as he realized he still had the mirror. Holding it out to Kenpachi, he pushed it back to the beautiful boy's chest with a shake of his head.

"Take it with you. So if you want to, you'll always have a way to look back and remember me."

"Thank you…" Ichigo said again in a low whisper and moved to leave again.

"Before you go, Ichigo." Ichigo stopped and turned around, his brow furrowed in confusion. "You have a few minutes to spare, please give me something to remember you by."

Ichigo stared at him, closing his eyes and swallowing harshly before stepping back to him. Kenpachi met him halfway, gently taking the mirror out of Ichigo's hand and setting it aside as he grabbed the boy's upper arms and drew him close, leaning down for a heated kiss. Ichigo's lips parted under the rougher chapped lips and he gave an involuntary groan as Kenpachi snuck his tongue in and explore his mouth ferociously. Ichigo jerked slightly as those sharp fangs found his tender lips, but the wound was instantly soothed by Kenpachi's tongue licking up the blood.

Finally pulling away, a long trail of saliva broke as Ichigo panted for breath with a light flush across his cheeks. Kenpachi leaned in again and licked up the mess, giving one last squeeze to the trapped arms he was holding before pulling away abruptly and turning his back on his love. "Go! Before I change my mind."

Ichigo bit his lower lip, snatching the mirror back up and rushing out the door, pausing once to look back at the beast before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and continuing on.

Yumichika trotted in with a large beaming smile. "Well captain, that seemed to go well."

"I let him go." Kenpachi said sadly.

"You- you what!?" Yumichika shouted in disbelief. "How could you!?"

"I had to."

"Yes, but why!?"

"Because I love him."

All the objects stared at Yumichika in disbelief as he relayed the news. "He did what!?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Yumichika said sadly.

"He's going away?" Yachiru asked frantically.

"But he was so close…" Ikkaku sighed morosely.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Unohana seemed to wilt in sadness.

"That's it then, that should break the spell!"

"He has to love the beast in return, though."

"And now it's too late."

In the balcony of the west wing, Kenpachi watched in anguish as Ichigo raced away on Zangetsu. Throwing back his head, he let loose an unworldly roar that echoed through out the valley and in Ichigo's heart.

**LINE**

**I was sorry I couldn't have Ichigo wear the golden gown, but gold would look clash terribly with his orange hair… Besides, purple looks really good on red-heads.**

**Heh, and for those of you that don't know, Sasuke is a character from Naruto that is nicknamed 'bastard' by Naruto. Thus when Ichigo said 'bastard', it showed Sasuke.**


	9. Chapter 9

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 9

"Goat-face!" Ichigo screamed into the wind, desperately searching for his father in the biting snow. "Goat-face?" He paused, his eyes widening as he recognized the familiar form sprawled face-down into a snow bank. "Shit, old man, what were you thinking?"

Hoisting him up on Zangetsu's back with a grunt, Ichigo paused as Isshin stirred and cracked one eye. "Is that my beautiful daughter Ichigo~?"

Ichigo scowled and tugged on Zangetsu's reins to lean him forward. "Stupid father…"

He trudged through the deep snow all the way home, not noticing the large cat curled up in the hay. Pantera raised his head sleepily, yawning loudly and getting to his feet before trotting off to find his master.

Inside the warm house, Ichigo poured his father some tea while covering him with some blankets. Opening his eyes slightly, Isshin stared at his orange-haired son. "Ichigo?"

"Who the fuck do you think it would be?"

"I missed you Ichigoooo!!!" Isshin tried to throw his arms around his son but was quickly shoved back down.

"Idiot."

"How did you escape, my wondrous daughter?"

"I'm your son idiot! And I didn't escape, he set me free." A small smile lit onto Ichigo's face, which sent Isshin's 'protective daddy' senses hay-wire.

"You didn't have sex with him to make him let you go, did you?" Isshin asked, his eyes wide. "I knew you were gay!"

"Shut up! And no I didn't!"

Both of them paused and turned as a sound came from one of the bags Ichigo brought with him. The flap opened and out popped Yachiru. "Hi Ichi-chan!"

"Yachiru! What are you doing here?"

Yachiru looked up at Ichigo with large, glistening eyes. "Why did you leave? Don't you like me anymore?"

Ichigo melted at the cuteness and scooped the pink cup up. "Of course I like you, I just-"

He was abruptly interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Opening it, Ichigo frowned as he saw Doctor Gin standing there with his trade mark grin. "May I help you?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth, but it sounded more like 'fuck off.'

"I've come to collect your father." Gin's smile widened even more and he stepped back to reveal a wooden wagon entitled 'Asylum D'Loons.'

"Goat face?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him." Poor Gin never saw the scowl-o-doom cross Ichigo's face and in the next second Ichigo had kicked him so hard in the stomach he actually flew back a few feet.

"I'm a GUY damn it!!!"

"Ichigo?" Isshin came out of the house to see what the commotion was as Grimmjow stepped forward with a mischievous grin.

"Tell us again old man, just how big was the beast?"

"Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet!" Isshin flailed his arms around dramatically until Ichigo hit him on the back of the head to make him stop. "You're so cruel to daddy!"

"Well you don't get much crazier than that." Grimmjow smirked, totally disregarding his long, deep conversations he has had with his cat.

"It's true I tell you!"

Some orderlies stepped forward and snatched Isshin up, taking him to the wagon. "You assholes! You can't do this!" Ichigo yelled with a scowl, his hands balled up into fists at his sides.

"Tsk, tsk. Poor Ichi, it's a shame about your father." Grimmjow said in fake concern, ignoring that he was the one who had Isshin taken away.

"Jerk!" Ichigo elbowed him in the stomach. "You _know _he's not crazy, Grimmjow!"

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding if…"

"If what?"

"If you marry me." Grimmjow gave Ichigo's tight behind a hard squeeze, making the orange-head yelp and hit him yet again.

"Pervert!" Dashing into the house, Ichigo snatched up the magic mirror and ran back outside. "My father may be crazy, but the beast is real!" Ichigo shouted before speaking at the mirror. "Show me Kenpachi!!!"

The mirror glowed green and then revealed Kenpachi who was moping about his lair, sharpening his various weapons.

"Is it dangerous?" One woman asked Ichigo frantically.

"Er, yeah, but the lazy bum would never come all the way down to the village." Ichigo tried not to blush as he thought of Kenpachi and their last meeting.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you had feelings for this monster, Ichi." Grimmjow said grumpily, eyeing Ichigo's flushed cheeks.

"He's not the monster Grimmjow, you are!"

"Well if that's what gets you hot." Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and pulled him flush against his hard body. "But we can explore your kinks later, for now you have to stay out of the way." With that he yanked the mirror out of Ichigo's hands and threw him down into the cellar of the house along with his dad. "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night. We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" Grimmjow raised the mirror above his head, raising cheers of 'kill him' from the crowd.

"We're not safe until he's dead!"

"He'll come stalking us at night!"

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!"

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free!"

"So it's time to take some action, boys it's time to follow me!" With a dramatic flourish, Grimmjow threw a torch into a haystack, ignoring the rules of fire safety and instantly creating a roaring bonfire. "Through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare but its one exciting ride." Grimmjow looked positively gleeful at the though of hunting the best, practically salivating. "Say a prayer, then we're there at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside." Grimmjow failed to note that he himself was probably 'something truly terrible,' but Pantera put his two-cents in with an informative meow.

"It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive paws, killer claws for the feast. Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home, 'til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!" He turned to the mob crowd steadily growing bigger, his blue eyes glowing with insanity. "We'll rid this village of the best, who's with me?!"

A roar of agreement came from the crowd. "Light your torch, mount your horse!"

"Screw your courage to the sticking place!" Grimmjow yelled. There was a moment of awkward silence of the crowd trying to figure out what he meant before they continued.

"We're counting on Grimmjow to lead the way! Through a mist, to a wood, where within a haunted castle, something's lurking that you don't see every day!" Grimmjow leaps onto his horse which is pitch black and has eyes glowing like embers. He leads the mob through the town and out into the forest, where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle. "It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain! We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased! Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow, praise the lord and here we go!"

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" Grimmjow shouted. Beside him, Pantera wondered why Grimmjow didn't use such higher-level vocabulary such as 'siege' when talking to him.

In the cellar, Ichigo was trying to force a window open. "Shit! I have to warn that perverted bastard, this is all my fault!"

"Don't worry my beautiful daughter, we'll think of something!" Isshin cooed and promptly got kicked in the face for calling his son 'daughter' once again.

Yachiru looks through the window, chewing the bottom of her cup-lip in thought as she tried to think of a way to let them free. Her eyes stopped on an odd contraption that had an ax poised deadly on it, as though at the ready to chop wood. "Ah!"

In the woods, the mob marches steadily towards Kenpachi's castle, singing all the way because apparently that what one does in this type of situation. "We don't like, what we don't understand, it frankly scares us and this monster is mysterious at least! Bring your guns, bring your knives, save your children and your wives, we'll save our village and our lives, we'll kill the beast!"

Inside the castle, Yumichika paced, clearly pissed at a chance going by to have his beauty restored. "I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!"

"Maybe it would have been better if he never came at all." Ikkaku pouted grumpily. All of the turn as Komamura comes in, barking excitedly. "Could it be?"

"Is it he?" Unohana asks as they peer out the window.

"Fuck! An invasion!" Ikkaku cursed.

"And none of them are beautiful." Yumichika mourned with a sigh.

"And they have the mirror!" Unohana cried out as she saw Grimmjow holding the mirror that Yachiru gave Kenpachi, and didn't have the heart to throw it away.

"Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me?" The door slams shut as the objects scampered out and Yumichika gave a soft cry of surprise.

"Take whatever booty you can find." Grimmjow says to the mob at the castle door. "But the beast is mine!"

"Hearts ablaze, banners high! We go marching into battle, unafraid, although the danger just increased!" The objects sang as they marched down the staircase.

"Raise the flag, sing the song, here we come, we're fifty strong and fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong, let's kill the beast!" The mob also sang, curiously in the same tune as the objects.

In Kenpachi's lair, Unohana was briefing him nervously. "Excuse me, captain."

"Leave me in peace." Kenpachi said in an angst-ridden tone, still day dreaming about that last kiss Ichigo gave him.

"But sir! The castle is under attack!"

Downstairs, the enchanted objects were attempting to hold the door, but were pushed back every time the heavy battering ram crashed into it.

"This isn't working!" Ikkaku grumbled under his breath, wishing he had his body back so he could just hack those 'Frenchmen' to pieces. "Wait, I know!" He grinned as a plan formed in his mind.

In Kenpachi's rooms, Unohana was still trying to get him to do something, still unsuccessfully. "What shall we do, captain?"

"It doesn't matter now. Let them come."

Outside, the mob is still chanting "Kill the beast! Kill the beast!" They finally break in through the large doors and stumble inside the curiously quiet castle where the grand entrance is filled with an odd arrangement of furniture and various other items.

Pantera, ever wary, eyes a candlestick just as it shouts "Now!" The objects spring to life, battling with the humans that dared to encroach on their home.

**LINE**

**So this chapter was quite a bit longer than the last one, I hope everyone enjoyed it!!! Next one if going to include the big battle. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thanks!!! **

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 10

At Ichigo's house, Ichigo was still sulking inside the cellar, thus far unable to escape. Just outside, Yachiru was blowing hot air on the coals inside the wood-cutting invention. "Yes! Here we go!" She yelled happily and pulled on a lever that got it moving forward and toward the cellar door.

Luckily, Isshin, for all his idiocy, spotted the sharp, chopping object coming at them with great speed. "Watch out, my beautiful son!" He shrieked and pulled Ichigo out of the way just as the ax broke through the cellar door and collapsed into it.

Yachiru, unknowingly almost hacking Ichigo and Isshin to bits in a way that would make the Texas Chainsaw Massacre look fluffy in comparison, smiled at them from amidst the rubble. "You guys gotta try this!"

Ichigo made a mental note to speak to Kenpachi about the way he raised Yachiru and to give Yachiru a long lecture about running with sharp objects.

At the castle, the furniture and other various items were doing a surprisingly good job of staving off the attackers. One man was forced into an outfit that would make him have therapy for the rest of his life. Another suffered from third degree burns via hot tea. We probably shouldn't mention what happened to the poor soul was jabbed in the ass with knives by Yumichika, who was promptly kissed by Ikkaku, as much as a candlestick and a clock could anyways.

Grimmjow had gone into the castle, searching for the Beast who had dared to take his adorable Ichigo away from him. Raising his crossbow, he kicked open the door leading to the West Wing, smirking as he set his eyes on Kenpachi. Kenpachi blinked as an arrow came shooting towards him and bounced off as it hit his hard skin.

Frowning in confusion, Grimmjow thought over his actions to see if he did anything wrong. "Wasn't it supposed to hit you in the back and then you would roar dramatically?"

"Why the hell would it do that? Something that weak isn't even going to give me a scratch." Kenpachi stared at Grimmjow like he was an idiot.

"But that's the way it's supposed to happen…" Grimmjow scratched his head, trying to think before just drawing his sword. "It's cooler this way anyways; I don't know why I would use a fucking bow and arrow. I prefer the blood splashing my face when I kill you."

"Why would I want to fight a weakling like you?" Kenpachi said in a bored tone, scratching his head and wondering to himself whether it would seem like he was desperate if he went to go visit Ichigo.

"Heh, don't want to fight? Guess that means Ichigo's ass is all _mine_." Grimmjow said, now wondering as well whether it would seem like he was desperate if he also went to go visit Ichigo.

Of course Kenpachi couldn't let Grimmjow live now that he knew he was a rival for Ichigo's love. So he drew his sharp, pointy sword and ran towards Grimmjow with it, not knowing that his affinity for teaching Yachiru such things as running with sharp objects led to Ichigo being able to escape.

Grimmjow parried the blow, ramming Kenpachi hard in the stomach and sending him crashing through the glass and out onto a large area of roof. Kenpachi rolled to his feet as Grimmjow did the same a few feet away. Grimmjow snarled and was about to move forward when he caught sight of one of the statues. "What the fuck?" It almost looked like a shapeless blob with rabbit ears. Looking at the engraving at the bottom, he saw the artist's name was 'Rukia' and the statue was titled 'Chappy.' The other statues were similarly done, though somebody named 'Byakuya' also did a few.

Shaking his head to clear the disturbing images, Grimmjow faced Kenpachi again. "I'm not going to let you win! Strawberry is going to be my bride!"

"As if weakling like you could handle him!" Their swords crashed against each other causing a horrible squealing sound to fill the air.

"Kenpachi, Grimmjow, what the fuck are you guys doing?" Looking down, they both saw Ichigo glaring up at them at them from the bottom of the castle, riding Zangetsu with the old coot beside him.

Grimmjow let out a cruel laugh. "Are you in love with him, beast? Do you honestly think he would want you when he could have someone like me?"

Growling, Kenpachi slashed his sword downward but it was caught by Grimmjow's sword. He continued to press his weight downward, the tip of his blade nearing Grimmjow's eye as the blue haired man gritted his teeth and fought against it. "It's over Beast, Ichigo is mine!"

Kenpachi raised his sword again, but was distracted by Ichigo frantically calling his name. As his head was turned, Grimmjow took the opportunity to stab Kenpachi in the back. Kenpachi let out a loud roar of pain and jerked backward, consequently knocking Grimmjow off the building and allowing him to plummet to his death. Ichigo rushed forward, tugging Kenpachi forward before he could fall himself.

The Beast fell down on one knee, panting as blood flowed from his wound. Ichigo clutched him close, eyes wide with fear as he saw the fatal wound.

"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" Yachiru shrieked from her place on the balcony.

"You bastard!" Ikkaku yelled.

Somewhere in the Naruto universe, Sasuke sneezed.

"You came back." Kenpachi lifted his hand and brushed Ichigo's hair back, noticing that it was slightly wet from the rain.

"Of course I came back; I couldn't let you have all the fun." Ichigo tried to laugh but it came out as more of a sob.

"At least…I got to see you…one last time…" The hand in Ichigo's hair dropped and Kenpachi's body went limp, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"No…No! You bastard, you can't die like this!" Ichigo slammed his fists into Kenpachi's chest, screaming as tears ran down his face. "Don't fucking leave me, I love you…"

In the West Wing, the last inch of rust crept over the blade.

As Ichigo sobbed into Kenpachi's chest and the forlorn objects looked on, a beam of light shot down with happy "chirpy music" accompanied it. Ichigo straightened, his 'happy birds-singing' senses tingling. Another beam fell, and another. Ichigo gasped in shock as Kenpachi's body was lifted into the air and a bright light overtook him.

Kenpachi's black hair, which was always in severe spikes, slipped out of the bells and fell down silkily. His body shrank and the ears and tail vanished. His eye patch seemed to dissolve into thin air and his face grew younger, though the scar down his eye remained. His body dropped back down, his clothes considerably looser and ripped.

Ichigo stared and moved a hand to touch him, but stopped as Kenpachi shifted and started to his feet.

"Ichigo, it's me!" He said, thought his voice wasn't as deep or as loud as before. Ichigo continued to gape, and then stepped forward hesitantly, pushing back a silky strand of black hair to peer into his eyes.

Pulling his hand away with a smile, Ichigo balled it into a fist and hit Kenpachi square in the jaw. Kenpachi grunted and stared at the fuming Strawberry who was now glaring at him.

"What the fuck, you idiot!? I thought you were fucking dead!"

"Ugh, well aren't you happy I'm alive then?"

"That's not the point!" Ichigo stomped his foot childishly. "You-"

He was cut off rather rudely by Kenpachi sealing his mouth with his own, yanking the smaller body closer to his; licking and sucking greedily, as though trying to eat Ichigo's very soul.

Behind them, fireworks explode and the castle suddenly transformed. Whereas before, it was dark and gloomy, now it was dark and gloomy with lots of weapons everywhere. And blood stains. Yachiru's room had the most.

Inside, Kenpachi was delighted to see the objects turning back to their former selves. Well, he kind of grunted in acknowledgement, too busy groping Ichigo's ass to pay it much attention. Ikkaku yanked Yumichika into a deep kiss before Yumichika yanked away from him to run to a mirror, sighing as he saw his beautiful form once more. Yachiru, the pink haired menace, took the opportunity to sink her renewed teeth into Ikkaku's renewed bald head. Unohana was waiting by the side to heal the injuries that she knew were going to occur.

Komamura was still a dog, just no longer a foot stool.

**LINE**

**Don't worry, lemon in the next chapter!!!**

**So I am doing an 'alternate ending' to this story where Grimmjow gets Ichigo instead of Kenpachi, check that out if you're interested, I already put it up. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally here! And all nice and beta'd by ****d3m0nang3l1106 no less! Check out the bottom for a vote for my next full-length story.**

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 11

Ichigo's POV

Kenpachi dragged me up to his bedroom, throwing me down onto the large bed and pinning me in a heated kiss.

"Ungh, Kenpachi…" I squirmed as Kenpachi's mouth found my throat and sucked there.

Apparently Kenpachi's personality still hadn't changed because within the space of a few seconds, I was naked and my clothes lay in pieces on the ground beside the bed. His now blunt fingernails dug into the skin of my thigh as he pushed my legs apart and swallowed me to the hilt. I cried out and arched my back, begging and pleading with him to continue as he bobbed his head up and down.

His hands moved down to cup my ass and his thumbs dipped into my crevasse, brushing against my entrance. I spread my legs wider apart and jolted as he applied pressure to my hole, but didn't enter. Instead he pulled his mouth away and leaned over to impatiently shift through the night stand. He finally produced a small bottle of oil and uncorked it, pouring it onto his fingers. I was curious as to what its purpose was when he slipped back in between my legs and began pressing against my entrance once more.

He swallowed me again just as he nudged a finger inside of me. I cried out and jerked, but he resolutely held my hips down as I trembled and tried to ignore the discomfort. He quickly added a second finger, his impatience clear as I squirmed against the pain. "Ken…Kenpachi…" I gasped, and then arched my back with a whimper when a third finger was pushed inside of me. He spread them apart, making me lift my hips for some sort of relief before he pressed down and a strange bolt of pleasure flowed through me.

He seemed satisfied with that because he hastily removed his fingers and mouth before practically shoving my legs over his shoulders and lining himself up. He pressed in quickly, using his larger body to hold me still when I tried to shift away from the pain. There was a brief struggle where I punched him in the jaw and attempted to move my hips away, but he managed to get me back down again and then he was balls-deep inside of me.

Kenpachi growled deeply in pleasure and nibbled on my neck while it was all I could do to not kill the bastard. "You…you…Beast!!!" I yelled accusingly, my voice lowering to a moan when he started stroking my erection.

"It feels so good to be inside of you."

"Ngh…" I moaned and turned my head to the side as I tried to ignore the uncomfortable sensation in my bottom region. "Ah!" I arched my back and dug my nails into the bed as Kenpachi started moving within me. He was still the rough, violent beast that I had fallen in love with. I barely had any time to adjust before he was pistoning inside of me and I was doing all I could do withstand the thrusts. I pushed back to meet him experimentally and was delighted to find the pain had dulled considerably when I did so.

For a few minutes, there was only the sound of our harsh breathing. Kenpachi was almost bending me in half as he pounded into me, pulling out completely before thrusting back in. It was all I could do to cling to him, feeling so impossibly full and torn as he pushed back inside of me, and then feeling overwhelming emptiness as he pulled away. The sensation was both too much and not enough, I wanted more and I wanted to escape. And he kept going, plowing inside of me without stopping.

His mouth was over mine, devouring me like a predator does prey. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight as my prostate was struck over and over until I reached my peak. I spurted in between our entwined bodies and Kenpachi's chest slid over mine wetly as he continued to thrust. He gave a growl into my mouth, never breaking away while he moved in and out of my convulsing body.

His still-sharp teeth sunk into my bottom lip as he came, his orgasm seeping into me, so warm against my torn insides. I slowly came back into awareness, realizing how uncomfortable I was with my legs bent up to my chest and spread wide apart. I wiggled and he gave a low grunt, moving off and out of me. I winced at the uncomfortable feeling and allowed myself to be coaxed against him.

"I love you." I muttered, my face burning with embarrassment. This only seemed to amuse Kenpachi as he chuckled and kissed me.

"I love you too."

Third Person POV

Ichigo smiled, snuggling into Kenpachi's chest as he sighed in contentment. But something wasn't right…Snapping his eyes open, he could have sworn he heard something.

"Certain as the sun, rising in the east." There it was! Somebody was fucking singing!

Ichigo nudged Kenpachi. "Do you hear that?"

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme beauty and the beast!"

"Who the fuck is calling me beauty!" Ichigo yelled, sitting up while Kenpachi yawned and dragged him back down.

"Ignore it. Go to sleep unless you want to fuck again."

"Fuck you! I hate singing!"

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast!"

"I said, shut up!" Ichigo roared, grabbing Kenpachi's sword and slashing it at the narrating singers. There was a gagging sound and blood spurted across the floor as the singers' throats were cut and Ichigo lay back down, sighing as the quiet took over once more.

"Do you know how much it turns me on to see you covered in blood?" Kenpachi purred lustfully, grabbing Ichigo's hair and yanking their mouths together.

Ichigo didn't sleep that night. Or, in fact, any nights. He had taken to sleeping during the day so he could get some shut eye while Kenpachi was sparring or off killing people. And they lived happily ever after.

**LINE**

**What full length uke Ichigo story should I write next- one with Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Shirosaki, or Stark? I have a few ideas about the general story line, but input is welcome! **

**There is also a poll on my profile for those who don't like to review.**


End file.
